Capture Love
by schmurles
Summary: Ally is a high school student who has a bully name Austin Moon. Nobody knows what happen to him during a homecoming event. What happens when Ally was dare to go to an abandon house where he lives and when he kind of kidnap her and ruin her, by torturing her, and using her as his satisfaction? Will they both fall in Love? As she sees his good side of him. OOC and AU. Rated M later
1. Chapter 1

Capture Love

Sorry for the delay of my other stories. But I wanted to try this one out and see what happens. I Do Own Austin & Ally! But I wished I did. Its OOC and AU. And enjoy it.

No One's POV

It was a sunny morning, birds were chirping, dogs were barking at random places, cats meowing, and grasses are being mowed. In a 3 story house, windows covered with curtains, flowers in the front lawn making it look like it was for a house magazine. Gnomes in the front just like Gnomeo & Juliet. A bird bath on the front lawn as birds are singing a song. The newspaper boy came and threw the newspaper on the porch while riding his bike across the neighborhood. A man in his mid 30s came out with a robe tied opened the door and bend down as he took the newspaper. He smiles as he smell the fresh autumn breeze as he went back inside the house. Inside the house, there were lots of painting, one portrait is the family. The husband, the wife and their daughter. There is a grey couch in the living room as a flat screen tv and a glass table to put coffee on top and remote controls. Behind the couch is a small table with flowers in a vase as there was a phone there. The man went into the kitchen seeing his wife making breakfast as he sat down on the stools drinking his coffee.

"Honey, why don't you go wake up Ally?" Lester asked.

"Sure Honey," Penny smiles as she turned off the stove, put her apron on the counter as she headed upstairs which the daughter sleeps on the second floor. Penny knocks on the door as inside the room, was a young girl, who was sleeping just like any girl would sleep in the morning. Her legs were out of the blanket, her arms were wide open, as her hair was messy.

"Ally, honey wake up, it's time to go to school," Penny says as Ally stirred.

"Give me five more minutes mom!" Ally cried.

"Honey, if you don't wake up, I'm going to come inside the pour cold water on you, and you know you don't like when you're room is wet," Penny added.

"Okay, I'm up," Ally sighs as she sit up.

"Good, now hurry up or you're food will get cold," Penny added as she left. Ally got out of bed as walked to the bathroom. In her room, there were a acoustic guitar on a stand, a piano next to it, a desk with her Mac and a lamp. There are a couple photos, which include her family, her friends, and her families family. Her walls are white with posters, paintings, art, and her photos. She entered the bathroom as she brushes her teeth, comb her hair, but she puts on just a little bit of make up. As she finishes she went to her closet as she went to choose her clothes. She picked out a blue sleeves shirt and a black skinny jeans. After she finished, she took her phone and her backpack as she walked out of her room door and closed it. She went downstairs as she put her backpack on the couch as she went into the kitchen.

"Hey mama and papa," Ally smiles as she kisses her parent's cheek.

"Hey honey," Penny smiles.

"Ally, we are going to be out for tonight and I know that you wanted a sleepover and we let you but no parties," Lester added as he looks at her.

"Dad, I'm 18 I know that I'm not suppose to party but who says I was going to party anyways, I mean I don't party," Ally answers as her mother handed her a plate with bacon, eggs, ham and two sausage.

"Here you go honey," Penny smiles.

"Thanks mom," Ally smiles at her mom as she eats.

"Well that's good that you know because we don't have to tell you all the time," Lester sighs as she drinks his coffee. Ally nodded as she ate half of the food as she looked at the time in her phone.

"Oh, I have to go, see you guys later," Ally smiles as she kissed their cheeks goodbye as she went to go get her backpack and her keys as she walked out of the house. She smiled until her eyes met the house across from her. It was almost like an old house but it's new. But no one lives there at least that's what everybody thinks. It has grasses as tall as the window, windows that are crack, the bird bath has those green stuff inside. It's like the opposite of Ally's house but with more of an old house like the movie Monster House. It was dark, and nobody dares to go inside because they think that there are ghosts that lives there because the people who lived their moved after they found out there were ghosts. But it was just a myth. Everybody believes it and even the one who created decides to discharge it. Ally looks at it one last time as she walks to her car. She unlock her car as she put her backpack in the passenger seat as she felt someone was watching her. She look behind her but there was nobody there. She shrugs as she went to the drivers seat and drove to her friends' house to picked them up. As she arrives to a 2 story house, she parks the car and honk. The door opens as a girl with black curly hair came out running as she closed the door on the way out. She ran to the passenger seat as she opens it and entered as she closed the door.

"Hey Als," Her friend smiles.

"Hey Trish," Ally smiles as she put the car to drive as she went to her other friends' house. As she arrives she honked her car as another woman came. She has black hair as she runs to the car. She enters the back seat as she puts on her seatbelt.

"Hey Als and Trish," Their friends smiles.

"Hey Kira," Ally and Trish smiles as they went to go pick up their last friend. They arrived to the last friends house as Ally did the same thing she did when she went to go pick them up. A man with brown hair running towards the car as he went to go seat with Kira.

"Hey Ally, Trish and Kira," Their guy friend smiled.

"Hey Dallas," The girls smiles as they went to school. They arrived to a school which has a large campus, a large parking lot, a huge football stadium, red, black, and yellow colors on the walls. As there are brownish rooms also. There was a road in the middle as well near the field. Ellie enters the entrance of the parking lot as she parks her car as they hear a loud honk behind them. It park right across from them as they all walked out of the car and sees a black SUV parked behind as a man walked out of the car with sunglasses on and leather jackets. Then another person walked out from the passenger seat. It was another woman.

"What are you looking at geeks?" The man asked.

"Hello to you too Dez, where is your leader and posse?" Trish asked as when Dez hear about his leader he got pissed.

"Don't you dare talk to me about my leader," Dez warned.

"OOh, I'm so scared," Trish argued.

"I'm warning you curly," Dez argues.

"Come on babe, let's go before you waste your breath," The woman says as he locks his car and walked away with an anger motion.

"Trish you know he doesn't want to talk about Austin," Ally added.

"I know what, but he is being such a douchebag and a dumbass for following that guy," Trish added as she looks as Ally.

"What happened to Austin anyways?" Dallas asked as Ally looks at him.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't heard any news about him since last year," Ally shrugs.

"He probably is in jail serving time, or he is probably in another state," Kira added as everybody nodded.

"Come on let's go to class," Ally suggested as they all walked into the hallways.

"Hey are we still doing the sleepover today since tomorrow is Friday?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, meet at my house at 8," Ally smiles as they all went to their lockers, but they are one locker away from each other. After school, Ally went home as she got out of the car and closed the driver's side and went to the passenger's seat and took out her backpack. As she did, she feels like she is being watched again. She looked around and sees no one. She then looked at the abandon house and sees nothing but is scared because it can be a ghost looking at her. She quickly closed the door and locked it as she went to her door and tries to unlock it.

"Hey," Dallas says as Ally jump.

"Oh Dallas, you scare the hell of me," Ally sighs in relief.

"What's wrong?" Dallas asked as he walks up to her as he grabs her wrist looking at her in the eye.

"It's just," Ally says as she look at the house across from them and then to Dallas.

"Just?" Dallas asked.

"Nothing, come on let's go inside," Ally lied as she unlocked the door to her house and lead him in as she closed the door behind her and locked it as she looks in the hole in the center of the door.

"So, what are you going to have at the sleepover?" Dallas asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe some pizza, ice cream, junk foods, movies and etc why?" Ally asked as she sat down on the couch as she threw her backpack on the ground.

"Well, I was thinking we could play some games during the sleepover," Dallas suggested.

"What kind of games?" Ally asked as Dallas sat down next to her as he looks at her.

"Well, games such as Truth or Dare, Twister, and etc," Dallas smiles at her.

"Well, that is a good idea to play," Ally smiles at him.

"Okay, that is all I wanted to say, I'm gonna go now and get ready," Dallas smiles at her as he walked up to the door as Ally walked with him as he unlocked the door and walked out. She walked out with him as he walked to the sidewalks and left as Ally was about to walked back. She then felt like someone is watching her again. She looks around and sees that the house across from her, there was a open blind as she looks closely and sees a blonde hair moving away quickly. She got scared as she went back into her house as she locked all the doors in the house. Eight o'clock appeared as she got stuff on the kitchen counter as the bell rang. She smiles as skips to the door as she opens the door and sees her friends there with sleeping bags. She let them entered as she closed the door and locked it. They all gather around in Ally's room carpet as they have pizza, ice creams and etc. They have manipedis as Dallas had a makeover. It was two hours later when they all decided to play a game called Truth or Dare. They all sat down as they have a bottle to spin.

"Alright, I'll go first," Ally smiles as she spin the bottle and it landed on Trish.

"Yay me," Trish laughs.

"Alright Trish, truth or dare?" Ally asked.

"Truth," Trish smiles.

"Alright, are you single or taken and if you are one of those, are you a virgin?" Ally asked.

"Hey only one question, and I'm going to answer the first one only, and no I'm not taken because I am single," Trish smiles.

"Alright, Trish it's you're turn to spin it," Dallas added as Trish spinned it. They all spinned it as everyone got a turn to do everything except Ally. Kira spins it and it landed on Ally.

"Alright Ally, this time no truth only dares okay," Kira says.

"Okay, I choose dare," Ally smiles.

"Alright, I dare you… to go to that house right across from you and go there for at least half or an hour and then come back," Kira dared.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me? I don't want to go there," Ally complained.

"Ally, a dare is a dare, or are you a chicken?" Kira asked as she made a chicken sound.

"Fine, but if I go there and something happens to me, it's going to be your fault," Ally sighs as she walked downstairs with a flashight. Her friends watch her as she goes across the house and went back inside into her room and waited as they all sat down. With Ally as she opened the door as it made a loud creak sound with kind of scared her. She turned on the flashlight and search around the area. She sees a couch and decided to go sit on it and wait for an hour. As she sat and waited she hears noises behind her as she quickly turned around and see no one. She decided to go investigate upstairs. As she went up and see that there are still tables with a little bit of photos, dead flowers with disgusting water, a hallway full of clothes unwashed. She walked down the hallways as she looked through each of the door.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked as Ally turned around in fright as she sees Austin.

"Austin?" Ally asked as she examine him up and down.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Or you want some of this?" Austin asked in anger.

"I was uh, I'm just gonna go," Ally chuckled nervously as she ran downstairs to the door as she opens it but was closed. She turned around and sees him close to her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Austin asked as his face was near hers.

"I'm gonna go home," Ally answers not looking at him.

"Oh, honey, you can't go home, you are going to stay here and keep me satisfied," Austin smirked as he kisses her cheek.

"Please, I need to go home, okay, please Austin," Ally begged.

"My name is not Austin no more, it's Jonathan, and I'm not going to let you go, because I am a womanizer and a player, and I get what I want, and by the look of it I want you," Austin smirked as he kisses her neck as she screamed in help as she starts to hit him on the chest and then back. He grab her hands as he pin them to the door. She screams more and more until Austin shut it with his lips as her eyes widen. She tries to push him away but couldn't. Austin spread his legs as Ally's leg were under him. She think to herself as she kick him where the sun doesn't shine. He groan in pain as he bit her on the mouth. He pushed her as she opens the door and was about to run out but he grab her and closed the door as he carried her on his shoulder and carried her to his room. She screams and screams as they reached to his room. With Trish and her friends as they were playing loud music.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Trish asked as she lower the volume.

"Hear what?" Dallas asked as everybody stops dancing.

"I thought I heard something," Trish says as she shrugs and turned the volume up. Back with Ally and Austin. He threw her on the bed as he pin her arms down as he took off her shirt and tank top and bra, as he takes off his shirt. She screams as she starts to kick under him. He took her legs and spread them out as he is in the middle. She screams as he kisses her neck.

"Please let me be," Ally cried as Austin ignores her as he goes down.

"Shut up," Austin argued as keeps on going down as he grabs both of her arm and put it under him so she wouldn't move. He unbutton her jeans as he did his also. She cries and cries. After thirty minutes after the rape or sex, she was on the bed with the blanket covering her. She cries as she looked behind her and sees that Austin was asleep. She quickly got out of the bed and put her clothes back on but couldn't see her clothes as she search for it. She couldn't until she saw a lamp and turned it on and it brighten the room. She found her clothes as she put it on. She went downstairs and opened the door but the door was slammed. She turned around and see a half naked Austin in his boxer.

"If you tell anyone that you have seen me and about this you will get it," Austin threaten her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone," Ally says as not looking at him.

"Look at me," Austin ordered as Ally doesn't and he grab her cheek and forced her to look as she was crying.

"What are you satisfied?" Ally asked.

"I am now, and don't worry, when I need to be satisfied, I know where to go," Austin smirked as he kissed her hard and pushed her as she opened the door and ran to her house crying as she went to her room and into her bathroom and turned on the shower head and went inside crying and and sat down and put her head on her knees and cries. Her friends looked.

"What's wrong with her?" Dallas asked.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask her," Kira answered.

"I can't, I'm a man and I can't go inside," Dallas argued.

"I'll go," Trish suggested as she went inside the bathroom seeing Ally crying. With Austin as he was on the phone with someone.

"Dez dude come get me," Austin suggested.

"What did you do this time man?" Dez asked.

"I'll tell you, you remember that place we always go when we were young, meet me there," Austin answered.

"Fine," Dez sighs as he hungs up. Austin change into his clothes and walked out of the house and looked across the house. He smiles and then walked away.

Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Capture Love

OMG! Thank you thank you. I have never got 12 reviews in just one chapter. Thank you so much. Sorry if I haven't update a new chapter but here a new chapter. And I almost for got, I do not own Austin & Ally.

Chapter 2 What Happened?

With Ally and the others as they all were inside the bathroom.

"Ally? What happened?" Trish asked as she turned off the shower as Ally looked up at them.

"I-I," Ally says.

_FLASHBACK: _

"_If you tell anyone that you have seen me and about this you will get it," Austin threaten her._

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone," Ally says as not looking at him._

"_Look at me," Austin ordered as Ally doesn't and he grab her cheek and forced her to look as she was crying._

"_What are you satisfied?" Ally asked._

"_I am now, and don't worry, when I need to be satisfied, I know where to go," Austin smirked._

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

"Nothing, it's just that I saw a ghost there," Ally lied as she felt terrible.

"Oh my gosh Ally, I'm so sorry for making you go over there, it's my fault," Kira cried as Ally looked at her.

"Kira, it's not your fault," Ally faked a smile.

"Do you want a towel and some clothes?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah thank you and please let Trish get those," Ally smiles as Dallas nodded and Trish went to go get her clothes. She came back with the clothes and put it on the counter as they leave.

Ally's POV

As they all leave, I walked up to the door and locked it as I turned the shower head back on. I strip off my clothes and used the scrubber to wash your body and tries to scrub away the feeling when he was inside me, kissing me, and trying to get his scent away. I gave up, and threw the scrubber down as I finished showering. After I got out of the tub, I took my towel that they left there and put it around me. I walked up to the mirror. The heat made the mirror have fog covering the whole thing. I used my hand and wipe some away to create a reflection for me to see. I looked at the mirror and see a broken girl who just lost her freaking virginity to a monster. I put on my clothes and wrap the towel around my hair as I got out. I see that Dallas, Trish and Kira are gone. They must have went downstairs. I looked at the window and see Austin's house. I opened the door and went downstairs and see that they all sat down on the couch watching some chick flick. I chuckled and sat down next to them as Dallas looked at me. I looked at him and I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched the movie.

Austin's POV

Ahh, the park, it's so peaceful and quiet. It was dark but you can see the lights around the the fountain as it changes colors. I see the swing moving as the wind is picking up. A playground with different colors on each places, as the grass were wet from the sprinklers, wood chips on the ground turned into dark brown. I saw an empty bench and sat down waiting for Dez.

"What did you do this time?" Dez asked as I looked at him. He looks fancy.

"What do you mean what I did this time? I haven't done anything," Austin chuckled.

"Really? Then why did you call me for? You only call me when something interesting or something terrible has happened," He sighs as he sat down next to me looked straight.

"I raped a girl," I admitted as I looked down at my shoes.

"You what?! Dude isn't that over the edge? You would never do that, how come you are raping a girl?" He asked in shock as he looked at me.

"Dude, I raped Ally from school, and she knew it was me, and I threaten her if she told anyone where I was or what happened then she's going to get it," I answered him as I looked at him.

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked as he stood up.

"I am fucking serious. She was snooping in my house. And everyone knows that no one have entered the house before. And now she did because of some dare. And I didn't know what to do so that was the main idea that came in mind, and she seem so freaking easy," I chuckled and smirked a little bit.

"Dude, you are going so far," He argues.

"That doesn't matter anyways, and besides, nothing is going to happen," I lied to him.

"I know that you are lying bro," He says.

"Well, what am I suppose to do huh? And besides she freaking deserve it anyways," I argued as I stood up.

"You are going to far with this Austin, just because she was dared to go to your house when she knows she's not suppose to doesn't mean you get to rape her," He argues back at me.

"Who's side on you on? This was the reason why I dropped out of high school in the first place," I argued facing to him closer.

"What happened to you that night doesn't mean she freaking deserved anything you did to her man. You know what, if you are making me come here and talk about how you deal with girls now then I'm going to leave," He told me as he left me.

"You don't know what happened that night Andrew. You weren't there," I said as I walked back home. As I was walking back home, I see that her house was dark but I can still lights in the living room. I went up to the window, and luckily there was a small gap there. I can see two girls and a guy sleeping on the floor while she was on the sofa with her wet hair loose. Was she crying? I need to go look further. But then I decided against it. I mean I don't want to ruin her moment right now. Eh who cares, she doesn't like me and I don't like her.

No One's POV

The next day, Ally woke up by the sunlight beaming through the window. She look around her and she was on the couch. She sighed as she stood up and went into the kitchen and made coffee. She looked at the clock and it reads 7:00. She then react to the time. She quickly runs to her friends in the living and start waking them up.

"Guys wake up it's 7!" Ally yelled at them as they all woke up at the same time.

"What?" Trish asked as her hair were messy.

"It's 7 come on, we have like an hour to get ready," Ally said as they all quickly stood up and race to the bathroom. She sighed as she walked to the door, unlock it and opened it and see the newspaper on her front porch. She bend down and grabbed it. She then stood up as her eyes were caught with the house across. She can feel the shiver that gives her when she sees it. She quickly went back into the house and went to go get ready. About an hour later, she was ready as well did the others. They already had breakfast and they were outside of the house as they were waiting for Ellie to unlock the door. As Ellie was walking out the door, she locked the door and went to the car and unlocked it as they all got inside. She looked back at the house and sighed as she got inside and drove them to school. As they all reached to school, there were people in a crowd.

"What's going on?" Trish asked as she looked at the crowd.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a celebrity," Kira shrugs.

"Are you sure? If it's a celebrity then there would be paparazzi there taking pictures," Dallas stated.

"Maybe someone is back," Trish said as Ally hit the brakes hard as they moved forward hard.

"Ow, Ally what the hell?" Kira asked as she touched her chest.

"Someone's back," Ally whispered.

"What?" They all asked.

"He's back," Ally said.

"Whose back?" Trish asked.

"Austin, Austin is back," Ally told them as she parked into the parking lot as everybody got out and she locked the door. She clutch to her backpack tightly scared.

"Hey are you okay?" Dallas asked as she was looking at the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me," Ally lied as they reached to the crowd. With Austin as he was arriving to school. He parked into the parking lot as he got out as he was wearing a leather black jacket, with a white shirt under and a blue denim as he was wearing a black sunglasses and he took out his backpack and locked the door. Everyone was watching him in shocked. He smirked at them as he made his way to the quad.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" Dez asked him as he walked up to him.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm here for school," Austin smirked as he took off his sunglasses.

"Really? If you were going to school, you would've come like two years ago," Dez snapped at him.

"I didn't want to come because she would be there," Austin argues.

"Really? So instead of facing her you rather be a coward and hide? Pathetic Austin really pathetic, since you have been gone things changed here. And now with you back here things are going to be like it was two years ago," Dez complained as he walked away as he sees people are making a crowd. Austin just smirked as he see her. Ally. He walked towards her as the crowd watch his every move. They moved away to make a path for him.

"Hey you," Austin said to Ally. Ally froze there. She knew who it was but ignore it.

"Are you talking to her?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, who else am I suppose to talk to?" Austin answers as it's obvious. Ally ignore him as she continues to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Austin asked her as he followed her. She then speed walk to get away from him as her friends looked at her and then followed her. Dez followed them as well as the crowd just parted away but some of the crowd followed Dez and the others. With Ally as she quickly runs trying to get away from him. Austin sighed in frustration and ran faster and got in front of her.

"Where did you think you were going huh?" Austin asked as he grab both of her shoulder and bring her closer.

"What do you want?" Ally asked not looking into his eyes.

"When I talk to you. I expect a response," Austin said as he gripped it tighter.

"Let go of me Austin," Ally argues as she tries to get his hand off but he grips it tighter.

"No! Come on," Austin said as he dragged her to a corner as no one sees them.

"Where did they go?" Trish asked as they stopped at the same spot that they were.

"I don't know. I just saw them there but I don't know where they went," Kira shrugs.

"Where is he?" Dez asked them.

"Does it look like we know. He's not here. What is he doing to our friend?" Trish asked him as she walked up to him.

"I don't know what he's going to do with her," Dez admitted as some of the crowd stopped behind them. With Ally and Austin as they were in an empty class room. He locked the door and closed the blinds so no one can see them.

"Please let me go," Ally pleaded.

"No," Austin argues as he walked up to her. She stepped back scared for what he's going to do to her.

"Please don't do anything to me," Ally cried.

"Oh no, why are you going to cry so they can hear you? Cry then, but if you cry I will tell them what happen. Would you want that huh?" Austin asked as he put his arms around her waist as he pulled her close as her arms were on his chest. Her head turned away not looking at him.

"Please let me go," Ally cried.

"Now where is the fun of that if I let you go," Austin smirked as he kissed her neck. She cried and screamed. He then use his hand and grab her face and pressed his lips onto hers. She tries to fight it but couldn't because he was really strong. She sees that his eyes were closed. She then took that time and moved her eyes to find something that could help her. She then sees a stapler on the counter. She then move so she can get over to the counter, but he kept her there tightly. She tries and tries as she got to the counter as she moves her arms down and grabbed the stapler and hit him on the head. He moved away from her as he touched his head and sees blood. He looked at her with anger as she used the stapler as a shield.

"You dare to hit me?" Austin asked in anger.

"You deserve it after what happened yesterday and today," Ally argues as she steps back but then was trapped by the desk that surrounded her.

"You're going to pay for that," Austin argues as he charges towards her as she tries to hit him again but it was no use. He kissed her neck on both side as she cries. Back with Trish and the others and Dez as they all sat down on the bench.

"I wonder what is he doing to her?" Trish sighed in worry.

"I hope he doesn't hurt her," Kira prayed.

"What did Ally did to Austin anyway?" Dallas argues.

"Dez, he's you're friend, why don't you go call him," Trish suggested.

"No, and who are you to order me," Dez argues.

"My friend might be hurt and you dare ask me that question?" Trish asked as she walked up to him and start to hit him.

"Ow, stop it," Dez argues as he is protecting himself.

"Hey stop hitting my boyfriend," Mindy argues as she pushed Trish away.

"Call Austin and see what is he doing to her or I swear I'll cut off your balls," Trish threaten.

"Fine," Dez gave in as he took out his phone and called him. With Ally and Austin, as she was on the desk crying naked as he was in the middle naked kissing her neck and her lips to keep her quiet. He was thrusting inside her as his clothes were on the floor while his phone was on vibrate. The screen on the phone blink as Dez's face appeared.

"He's not answering," Dez told her as he put his phone back inside his pocket.

"What the hell is he doing to her?" Dallas asked.

"I don't know but we need to go to class or we're going to be late," Kira added.

"I guess so," Trish sighed as they all went to their classes.

"Don't tell me he's doing it again," Dez whispered to himself. With Ally and Austin as they were finished. Ally was almost finished wearing her clothes as she just need her top. Austin was almost done also as he just need his shirt and his leather jacket. After they both finished dressed up, Ally fixed her hair and was about to walk out but was pulled back. Austin gave her one last kiss.

"Make this as a lesson for you Ally," Matt whispered to her ear as he walked out holding his black leather jacket and his sunglasses as Ally fell down and cried.

Please review, faves, and follow. I want to thank you guys so much. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well as the last chapter.


End file.
